


Heartbreak

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: When she was sixteen years old, Victoria Charlie Winchester experienced her first heartbreak.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Back to Destiel, haven't done that in a while. Hope you guys like it as much as my other works recently. Thank you for every kudos/comments I have got in the past month, it really boost my confidence as a writer and writing, as well as the support my writing gets, helps me get through a very difficult time. Thank you to all of you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Castiel or Dean Winchester and make no money from this story.

When she was sixteen years old, Victoria Charlie Winchester experienced her first heartbreak. However, her parents, Dean and Castiel Winchester, did not know of this until the day after Victoria’s boyfriend had broken up with her, for she did not leave her bedroom all day, not even when Dean tried to lure her out with a still warm apple-pie that had just come out of the oven. Refusing food was highly unusual behaviour for Victoria, and that’s when Castiel decided to check on her. He went to knock on his daughter’s bedroom door, hoping he would get a reaction from her. Although Castiel could have easily appeared inside Victoria’s room, he would never abuse that power. Her bedroom was her private space, her sanctuary and her parents needed to respect that (although Dean had already threatened that if Castiel’s plan was unsuccessful, the door would be kicked in). 

“Victoria, sweetheart? Are you okay?” 

Castiel had not expected an answer, so it was unsurprising that he was met with complete silence. It did not discourage the fallen angel. 

“There’s a slice of pie for you in the kitchen still, but if you don’t hurry your dad will eat it instead… he’s had his eyes on it for the past hours” 

Still, no answer. Castiel thought thoroughly about a way to get his daughter to talk to him and decided that honesty was probably the way to go. Anything to keep Dean from breaking into her room and upsetting her even more. 

“Sweetheart, your dad and I are worried. You haven’t spoken to us or came out of your room since yesterday when you came back from school. You did not even come out to feed Lady Snowball, you usually like to personally take care of her. So, if there is any way that we can help, please Victoria let us know. We are always here for you” 

Thinking about it, Lady Snowball has been strangely quiet since last night. Castiel waited a couple of seconds outside the door, hoping to hear his daughter move or speak, but to no avail. Sighing heavily, Castiel decided to try his luck later and as he turned around to brief Dean on the situation, he heard the lock of Victoria’s bedroom door click. Castiel stopped instantly and smiled knowingly to himself. Victoria was signalling that she needed someone to talk to without openly asking for it. She resembled Dean in that regard, not wanting to seem vulnerable and always wanting to appear strong to anyone around her. Castiel understood and knew how to deal with the situation. He had done so far too often in the past with his husband, and even long before they were together. Confidently, Castiel stepped inside his daughter’s bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

“Afternoon”

Victoria lay on her hundred pillows, covered with a fluffy turquoise throw and wearing her cosy pyjamas. Her hair was in disarray and her laptop open next to her on the bed, paused on an episode of Jane the Virgin. Castiel noticed that Lady Snowball was purring on his daughter’s lap, which meant that Victoria must have snuck her in through the night for comfort and the fat Scottish fold seemed quite content with that arrangement. Castiel and Dean were convinced that this cat only liked Victoria. His daugher’s eyes were red and puffy and Castiel deducted that she had been crying (and thanked Chuck that Dean that not been the one to come talk to her, for he would have taken out the hunting gear and vowed to chase whoever hurt his little princess down). 

“We were worried about you, sweetheart” Castiel said, getting straight to the point, “may I sit here?” Victoria nodded her approval and reassuringly pet Lady Snowball’s head when the cat hissed at her father. Castiel shot the animal a glare before sitting next to the upset teenager and putting an arm around her, pulling her close. 

“Now, tell me what’s been troubling you” he asked softly, giving Victoria as much time as she needed to explain her recent attitude. Instead, the young girl handed her phone to Castiel after unlocking it. 

“Read it”, she instructed. Castiel took the phone from her with, looking rather confused at the turn of events. His understanding of teenagers was that they did not, under any circumstance, want their parents to know what was going on in their personal lives and that included the conversations on their smartphones. Touched by the trust his daughter exhibited in him, Castiel began reading: 

We need to talk…

About what? 

Can I call you? 

I’m at Joyce’s place right now.   
What’s up?

Look, I didn’t want to do this   
over text, but I just don’t think   
it’s fair that we carry on this   
way. It’s hurting the both of us.   
I know what I did, and it was wrong.   
and I know you said you forgave me,   
but I don’t think that it is  
totally true. And I hate that   
whenever I take my phone you   
give me this look of mistrust… I   
hurt you and I know I am still   
hurting you and that’s not what  
I want. So, I think it’s best for us to  
end things. I really hope you can  
find it in your heart to forgive me   
and know that you were one of the   
best things that happened to me  
and anyone would be lucky to  
have you as a girlfriend. 

Castiel’s heart sank in his chest. From what he gathered, Victoria had had problems in her relationship for a long time and had not even told them. Her boyfriend, Andrew, had broken up with her. 

“He cheated on me with a girl from school a couple of months ago, and I forgave him. I should have ended then. It would have been painful, but I would have been the one to end it. I would have kept my pride. I would not be where we are now” Fresh tears welled up in Victoria’s eyes and streamed down her face. Lady Snowball meowed pitifully when she noticed her owner upset again and rubbed her whole body against Victoria’s cosy pyjamas. 

“Why did you not come to us?” Victoria snickered humourlessly.

“And have dad tell me that I had to break up and that he would go kill Andrew? Please, I thought you’d understand…” 

“I suppose you’re right”, Castiel conceded, “I understand why you didn’t tell your dad earlier, but why did you not come to me?” 

“Because”, Victoria explained through her handkerchief she was using to blow her nose, “you would have told dad.” As simple as that. Castiel felt silly for not getting to that conclusion himself. 

“I’m sorry that is how you feel, sweetheart. I’m sorry that is how we make you feel. But now that it’s out, if you need to talk just know that I am here, okay?” Victoria nodded and sniffled miserably. It would take another couple of weeks, maybe months to get over Andrew, but at least this time, Castiel and Dean would be there. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can you make sure dad doesn’t freak out?” Castiel smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead. 

“Of course. I’ll talk to him” Castiel stood up, determined to talk to his husband but halted when he reached the doorway. He turned around and looked at Victoria with a small smile. 

“You know, sweetheart, he was your first boyfriend. And even though he’s done things that are terrible I agree with something he says: anyone would be lucky to have you. And there will be someone else and you will learn to love someone else again…” Victoria looked away, surely to hide the fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head helplessly. 

“No, I won’t. I can’t love anyone the way I loved him, it’s impossible”

“Victoria, nothing is impossible. Especially not in our family. I mean, your dad hunts demons, rogue angels and even the devil himself. Your dad was a demon and then became human again. I was an angel, and technically your grandfather is God… and you’re really trying to tell me that you finding someone else to fall in love with is impossible?” 

Unexpectedly, Victoria laughed out loud, a sound that warmed Castiel’s heart. He wished he could freeze time and behold this moment of sheer happiness. 

“I love you, daddy”

“And I love you too, Victoria. Now try to get some rest” Castiel left the room and was met by a worried-looking Dean standing suspiciously close to the bedroom door. He had obviously heard most of the conversation and the hurt look in his eyes told Castiel that he, too, felt bad that Victoria had felt like she could not tell her parents that she was going through this. In Dean’s eyes, as expected, was also a hint of rage. 

“Don’t you dare, Dean! Victoria will be fine, you should not under any circumstance meddle with her affairs by showing up at that boy’s door, do you hear me?” Dean looked at his feet and nodded begrudgingly. 

“Unless she asks you… if she asks you, hunt that bastard down…” Castiel whispered. Dean looked up and smirked at his husband, obviously satisfied with the deal. 

“Of course. I have some contacts in hell that would love a distraction from the dull everyday life of a demon…”


End file.
